Harry Potter and the story with no title as of now
by CPSmily
Summary: Harry 5th year fic that has several flashbacks and numerous sick plot twists plus action adventure and romance what more could you want please R/R
1. prolouge

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (toldlely revised and with a brand spanking new plot)

A:\N I gave up on my other story because I lost interest in it however, I'm glad to say that I know I now will through my full effort into this story. The first two or 3 chapters will mostly be flashbacks but don't worry the story still will revolve around Harry and crew. Any way on with the story.

*                                  *                                              *

            The year was 1945 and inside a highly secretive underground bunker outside of London a group of very important wizards met to discuss the war that was going on with the evil wizard Grindinwald. Their actions will seal the fate of thousands of people over time…. 

*                      *                      *

            "So minister Smorgsedbord we here at the department of magical security have been working non stop for months on this project" said a balding wizard to the newly elected minister of magic. 

"We have finally made a working prototype of the project codenamed Apocalypse" he finished. 

" This specimen is perfect in every way and will become the perfect wizard assassin to defeat Grindinwald," a colleague continued.

            "Show him to me" said the minister.

            "Yes sir" mouthed the men at the same time.

            The three men walked down a sterile hallway to a catwalk that overlooked a white room. There was glass between them and the room however so they could not be harmed.

            "Bring out the subject," bellowed the head wizard.

            With that a wizard who the minister recognized as a condemned death eater walked into the room below the minister. He looked almost petrified of what was going to happen to him and the minister wondered why. Without warning another door opened and a wizard souly dressed in black stepped out into what looked like a holding cell of sorts.

            "The one in the black sir, he is the assassin" explained the wizard, "Now watch closely". 

            The holding cell door swung open and by the time it had stopped swinging the death eater was dead. That was how fast the assassin had killed him. Without warning the assassin jumped through the glass and onto the catwalk, with one swift swish of the wand the three wizards were dead. The unnamed assassin took a hair form the minister's head and then put it into a potion that was bottled around his neck. Seconds later the minister (who was really the assassin on polyjuice potion) after stashing the bodies walked out of the bunker unharmed. Hours later when the minister was found dead the media was told he died of a sudden heart attack but others knew the truth. They dismissed the fact that the assassin had escaped for they were told by the science wizards who made him that he was too weak then to survive on his own. Weeks later Grindwald was defeated and the evil was finally defeated or so it seemed….

*                      *                      *

Flash forward to 1977 

            A group of six teenagers were standing around waiting for graduation ceremonies to begin. However, these were wizard teenagers about to graduate from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. 

            "Gather round for a group photo" said James Potter to his best friends who had been their with him since the beginning of their years at Hogwarts. There was Remus Lupin, the werewolf who he befriended on the train ride to Hogwarts and who had been the mind of reason ever since. There was Sirius Black, his best friend and fellow mischief-maker who James knew even before Hogwarts. There was Peter Petergrew the sort of small and pleasantly plump follower of their group. There was Lilly Evans who James had had a love and hate relationship ever since setting eyes on her. There was Sirius younger brother Joe who was like a son to James. Finally there was James's sister Jessica who was very overprotective of her brother. 

            "Say cheese" said James as the magical camera flashed. 

*                      *                      * 

Flash forward a few more years to 1980 

            "Minister! Minister", yelled a high-ranking wizard as he stumbled into the minister's office. 

            "The results on the Potter boy are back and they are as we feared positive"

            "What does this mean?" asked the minister 

            " It means sir that the Potter boy is the strongest wizard known to man now" he responded.

            "Even worse news is if the Potters have another child he or she will be even stronger than Harry".

            "So what should we do minister?" asked an aide.

            "We must eliminate the Potters," the minister said.

A:/N that's it for now I figure I'll post ch 2 as long as I get at least 5 reviews 

NO flames please however constructive critism is welcome.


	2. ch 1

AN hey peoples I've returned from my sabbatical of fanfiction reading and I know its been forever but here is chapter 2 of…

Harry Potter and the story with no title as of now CH 2

Oct 31 1981 

"Jessica darling why are you home so late?" asked her husband Joe as she walked into their suburban London flat on a dreary rainy day. 

"I'm sorry Joe but the office was swamped with work" she replied kindly, "Are we still going to Lilly and James' house this evening?"

"Of course we are darling!"

"Oh ok then". 

Meanwhile at the Potter's house…

"James, James" 

"What, um oh I'm sorry Lilly I didn't hear you what did you say" said James Potter to his darling wife.

I asked you if you would help me with dinner before Joe and Jessica get here" replied Lilly as she finished chopping the potatoes with her wand. 

"Oh of course I will" James answered as he got up after reading the front page of the Daily Prophet. "I was just in a zone you know, I'm sort of having regrets of choosing Peter as our secret keeper that's all." 

"Oh" Started Lilly "Then lets see what he's up to."

"I don't understand what you mean," said James

"Well after Dumbledore put the charm on him I put a seeing spell on him so we can see what he is doing at any time and he won't notice it at all." Replied Lilly

"I suppose we should give it a go then" answered James   
"Viewero" muttered Lilly and instintanionsly they were transported to a dark dungeon of sorts where they saw Peter bowing before a man, no a thing, that was unmistakably Lord Voldermort.

(I was thinking of ending it there but after not updating it in forever ill keep going)

"Volumius" said James and suddenly they could hear everything that Peter was telling Lord Voldermort.

"Master, our plan is working as planned the Potter's chose me as their secret keeper so I know where they are" said Peter

"Excellent" murmured Voldermort 

"Let us go then," said Voldermort 

"But master we can't apprate there, the wards extend for 20 miles all around if one has intentions of visiting the Potters" Peter responded.

"Insolent fool don't you think I've all ready thought of that, we will just have to walk" said Voldermort.

James and Lilly were horrified to know that peter had betrayed them but they knew that they had to get out of Peter's vision and leave their cottage. With a *pop* they were gone… 

**** 

James and Lilly returned to their dining room, and the first thing that they heard was the sound of someone talking.

"JAMES, LILLY WHERE ARE YOU" questioned Joe and Jess simultaneously as they walked into the family room. Quickly James and Lilly told them of their experience and their plan.   
"It's too late to Apparate out and we already owled Dumbledore with Valentine, but until they come we're on our own" said James

"I have a plan," said Joe, "here is what we do…

AN I'm sorry I left you with a cliffy but I'm in school and study is almost over ill post chapter 3, which will be from baby Harry's pov later this week 

Please r/r 

CPSmily 


	3. Ch 2

A: N sorry I had typed up 2 and 3 at the same time but my stupid disk wouldn't load ch3 this is why I'm retyping it right now. I hope u enjoy it and remember please r/r p.s. This chapter is dedicated to soupofthedaysara who was kind enough to review my story for a second time. She has set a record by being the first and probably last person ever to review any of my stories more than once. Check out her great story the book of Jude.  
  
Chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the story with no title as of now  
  
(Baby Harry's POV) Me just woke up from scary dream. Me was about to cry for mommy when me noticed something seemed wrong. Me think me should not cry now. Me pull me up from me crib, for me strong. Me looked into the darkness and saw four peoples in the end of the hallway where me painted all over yesterday. Me see mommy and daddy and two other people. Some people are crying some me about to cry to. A inner feeling stops me from though. Me lower head back into cradle and soon me asleep.  
  
It was a starlit night as James and Lilly Potter sat in their family room watching the fire burn down into the embers. "James, oh James" asked Lilly "What, oh I must have zoned out" responded James " I was just looking outside" "Don't worry James everything will be fine" reassured Lilly " I sure hope so," said James Lilly got up and went into the kitchen to grab some tea that she was making muggle style. Without warning the door broke off its hinge. Lilly let out a silent scream as James told her to run. "Go Lilly take Harry and run, it's him! Bellowed James, as he quickly pulled out his wand. Lilly quickly sprinted through the small cottage as she heard curses and hexes being fired behind her. She sprinted into the master bedroom quickly locking the door. She lit a fire with the Inferno charm and then she accidentally fumbled with the jar of floo powder. In that span of time, once again a door was blown off its' hinges and the most evil wizard since the days of Slazzar Slythern walked in. "Stand aside silly girl" said Lord Voldermort. " No take me instead of Harry I beg of you" responded Lilly. "Well as you wish" said Voldermort, seconds later he mumbled the cursed words " Aveda Kedieva". Lilly slumped to the oak wooden floor, dead as a doornail. Voldermort savagely kicked her out of the way. "You're mine young Potter" mussed Voldermort. Seconds later it was all over. Twelve minutes later when Rubius Hagrid arrived on the seen the house was in rubble. He shifted throughout the rubble searching for any survivors. He quickly found the bodies of Lilly and James Potter; he gently placed them on the schoared grass, and resumed his search for young Harry. Minutes later he pulled a tiny body out of the rubble. It was Harry Potter. Hagrid quickly searched for a pulse but was unable to find one. He apparated (illegally) to the nearest magical doctor he could think of. The team of medi wizards tried their best to resuscitate the fallen boy but it was too late. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dead.  
  
A: N that's it for now I might try to post again tonight as it is Halloween and I have nothing better to do. Please R/R Peace CPSmily 


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3:  
A/N: Well, do to the fact that I received a full 2 reviews for the last chapter and added to the fact that I have nothing better to do this weekend I present to u chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the story with no title as of now…  
  
Chapter 3  
  


It was a sunny, beautiful day outside No. Four Privet Drive but the mood inside was far from that. 

"Boy! Get down here and cook us breakfast," yelled Aunt Petunia to her nephew. "And, make it quick for Dudders and I have to go to London today to go see a new doctor."

For during the previous summer, Harry Potter's cousin Dudley had been on a diet. Of course, this diet had no effect whatsoever on the whale-sized Dudley and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to great lengths to see their son get thin. On this particular afternoon they were off to London to see a psychiatrist. 

"While we're out, boy, don't touch anything or it will be nothing to eat for you" bellowed Uncle Vernon as he slammed the door shut.  
Harry Potter hadn't heard a word his uncle had said as he was busying lying on the floor of his small bedroom knocking his head against the floor.

"Why couldn't it be me?" he mused as he continued to bang his head into the putrid mustard yellow carpeting. Over the first months of the summer holidays Harry had sunk deeper and deeper into a state of manic depression. This was due to the fact that only a month earlier he had seen a fellow classmate, Cedric Diggory, get murdered and seen the most evil wizard in the history of the world be reborn due to Harry's unwilling donation of blood. There was a rather substantially sized pile of unopened mail sitting on his damaged dresser. 

Harry believed that if he lost contact with all of the people who he had close relationships with then people would leave him alone and no one would get killed because of him. There was even a pile of unopened birthday parcels, as he couldn't bring himself to open gifts from people who he did not want to have any relation with in the future.

However, Harry believed that it was going to be his sole responsibility to kill Lord Voldermort. In preparation for this monumental task, he had already finished his summer assignments and had been reviewing and practicing all the spells and hexes he knew. Harry heard a noise but assumed it was nothing. All of a sudden, his door opened and in entered one of the last people Harry would have expected to come strolling into his room at such a time. It was…(I wanted to stop there but in the interest of the common reader I've decided to continue the chapter).

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled his self off the carpet. " What are you doing here?" asked Harry. 

"I heard you weren't returning any of your friend's letters so I decided to come over," replied Sirius. "What's wrong, Harry?" he continued.

"Nothing is wrong," said Harry.

"Sure," replied Sirius sarcastically. "What is really wrong, Harry?" 

"Nothing," Harry responded once again.

"Fine then, Harry, I'll be reduced to using Truth Serum," Sirius said. Without warning he pulled out a small beaker full of a clear liquid, he overpowered Harry and poured it down his throat.

"Ok, let's begin, Harry" said Sirius, "what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter" 

"Who is your godfather?" 

"Sirius Black"

"What is causing you to not return your friend's mail?"

" The fact that I don't want to be in correspondence with people who might get hurt because of me later," Harry answered.

"Oh Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's not your fault nor will it ever be that Voldemort is back. Like Hagrid said, "What will come will come and we just have to deal with it."

With that Sirius embraced Harry in a big hug and for the next few minutes all they did was cry. After that they talked and talked and only just before the Dursley's came home did Sirius leave Harry's side.

It had been three weeks since Sirius' visit and Harry was looking up. He had returned all of his friends' mail and had been surprised to find among all the birthday presents a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ and a necklace that would locate any four people at any time just like the Weasley's clock. On this chain Harry put Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Dumbledore. He was looking forward to visiting the Weasley's in a few weeks as Dumbledore's titanium will had finally broken after numerous daily letters from Ron asking for his permission to allow Harry to stay over for the last week of the summer. Harry's summer up until then had been relatively normal as he still had to do chores for the Dursley's and he had been keeping a regular correspondence with his friends. Harry had been counting down the days until it would be time for him to leave to go visit the Weasley's. The count was at six days, ten hours and thirteen minutes when it happened. 

Harry had fallen asleep the night before while studying to become an Animagus like his father. When he awoke in the morning he found his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ lying on his bed. He picked it up and what he found on the cover shook him to his core. On the cover was the headline "Another Wizard House Attacked: Home in Ottery St. Catchpole Lies In Ruins!" Below the headline was a picture of the Burrow.  
  
A/N: That's it, my longest chapter to date it took me only around 45 minutes to type it as I had most of the chapter outlined. That's my new thing, if I don't have time to type a chapter I'll try to outline one so I'll be ready in advance. Hoped u liked it and please R and R!  
Peace CPSmily


	5. Ch 4

A/ N: as I'm typing this I'm sad to hear that so far the only review for my last chapter was by my editor SoupofthedaySara. However this will not deter me from posting this chapter, as I believe that if you write it they will come (and hopefully review). Unfortunately I'm going on a short vacation this weekend (you have to love teacher convention weekend) and thus I will not be updating as I usually will try to on the weekends. Once again I do not own Harry Potter. Anyway, on with chapter four of…

Harry Potter and the Story with No Title as of Now

Harry was shocked, his mouth was agape and he could not believe what he was seeing was real. He was pondering of a course of action—whom to write and such—when an express owl swooped into his room, dropped a letter and swooped out again. He quickly picked up the envelope and tore it open; the letter that he received was as follows:

_Dear Harry, _

_As you undoubtedly know late last night the Burrow was attacked by a band of Death Eaters, it was looted and then set ablaze. However, you will be glad to hear that we received word of the forthcoming attack just before it occurred which allowed us to intervene before any significant harm could be undergone by the Weasley's or Hermione, who was going to be staying an extra week due to the fact that her parents were out at a dentist convention in Brussels, Belgium. The Weasley's have accepted my invitation to stay at Hogwarts until the start of the term. I expect that you would like to visit your friends and I shall allow this. Also, we believe that it would be in your best interest to stay at Hogwarts till the beginning of the new term. As for your mode of transportation I shall pick you up at 9:05 am sharp to begin our journey to Hogwarts. _

_Send my best regards to your family,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry glanced at the watch he received from Sirius as a birthday present. To his astonishment, it was already 8:50, that meant he had fifteen minutes to locate, organize, and place his stuff into his trunk while still looking presentable to Dumbledore. After accomplishing this, Harry heard the doorbell ring. He hastily dragged his trunk down the stairs and opened the door. 

Upon opening the door, he received a nasty shock. Standing there was Professor Dumbledore, but he was wearing khaki shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt. 

"Do you have all your things ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I do sir," responded Harry.

"Very well then, let us be off Harry," said Dumbledore, and with that he preformed a simple _Wigardium Leviosa_ spell and Harry's trunk spilled into an open trunk of a BMW Z8 Convertible! 

"Um sir, what is with the car?" asked Harry politely. 

"Well, I believed it to be best way to travel to Hogwarts in an inconspicuous manner," answered Dumbledore. 

"But won't traveling to Hogwarts take forever in a car?" questioned Harry.

"Ordinarily yes, but this is no special car, I added some special features to it," said Dumbledore. "This is an Appracar, they're specially made for Ministry use. It allows people to Apparate to anywhere in a safe, and convenient manner, while still bringing their stuff with them. It's perfect for the family vacation," continued Dumbledore. 

All a neighbor, waking up on Privet Drive, that morning would have heard was the sound of a car starting, a very faint *pop*, and then silence.

As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry ushered himself into the Gryffindor common room where he found Ron and Hermione seated around a chessboard arguing.

"You cheated!" stated Ron.

"No, I did not," responded Hermione. "All I did was read up a bit on chess during the first part of holiday," she continued.

"Yeah right," mumbled Ron under his breath.

It was then that the two bickering friends noticed Harry standing just inside the portrait hole.

"Harry" exclaimed both of them at the same time. All three of them quickly embraced one another and talked about what had happened.

"It was horrible," began Hermione.

"Yeah, it was the middle of the night and Hemione and I were talking when mom and dad rushed into the family room where we were and told us to Floo to Hogwarts," continued Ron.

"Did anyone get hurt?" questioned Harry.

"Fred got hit by a Disorientation Spell and he's in the hospital right now but everyone else was fine," answered Hermione.

"That's good to hear," responded Harry. "Where is Ginny?" he questioned.

"She took up some new painting phase," said Ron as he moved his bishop, checkmating Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day trying out the twins' newest inventions, _Animalistic Acid Pellets. _If you were unlucky enough to get hit by one then you would turn into a random magical or non-magical animal, but the change would last for only about three minutes. They ran around the school throwing them at each other and overall having quite an excellent time. It was approaching dusk when Harry decided to take his Firebolt out and practice flying on the Qudditch pitch. As he was walking through the Entrance Hall he could hear Fred telling Madame Pomfrey that he swore he saw Ron and Hermione whisked away by Death Eaters. Madame Pomfrey continued to tell him that he was confused due to a Disorientation Spell. 

Harry was flying high by himself like a bird when he heard a scream. He glanced about but could not see a thing. Having a feeling though, he continued to look and that was when he saw Ginny falling quickly through the sky from the top of the Astronomy Tower! He urged his Firebolt on to save her; he dived aiming for the grass right underneath the tower. It was going to be close, it was Harry Potter vs. the Laws of Physics, and on this day the Laws of Physics won.

A/ N: another cliffy, suckers! I'll try to outline the next chapter tonight as for once I do not have a superfluous amount of homework. I'll try to post it by early next week. PLEASE R/R! (Gets on knees, begging reader to review). 


	6. CH 5 The order of the Phoenix

A:N Yes, i have returned. It seems that whenever i think about giving up on this story my muse (its name will not be given out as im afriad those nurses from saint mungos are after it/them) gives me a new idea. Im sorry for all the typographical and editing errors for this chapter cause my laptop isn't working quite right now (no pun intended) and so im typing this chapter up in word pad. well im getting back in the saddle so here it goes...  
  
Harry Potter and the Story with no title as of now ch 5   
  
*...he saw Ginny falling quickly through the sky from the top of the Astronomy Tower! He urged his Firebolt on to save her; he dived aiming for the grass right underneath the tower. It was going to be close, it was Harry Potter vs. the Laws of Physics, and on this day the Laws of Physics won.*  
  
(ginnys pov) I was painting a picture of Harry flying around on his Firebolt, that I was going to give him for his birthday as a belated gift when I realized just how lonley he looked out there. I was musing on that topic for a moment when I could of sworn I was pushed and I fell. I knew the end was near, I shut my eyes and then...  
  
Harry knew that there was no chance in hell that he was going to be able to get to Ginny in time, so being the sensible youth that he was he he cast a hole charm "hollieus" on the ground where Ginny was going to land. Ginny screamed loudly as she fell through the hole. Harry then used a graviling hook charm "gravilus" which wrapped a cord around ginnys feet. (imagene like a bungee jumper). Then, using the super strengh of the Firebolt Harry slowly pulled Ginny out of the depths of the hole.  
"thank you" Ginny stamered  
"it was no problem" Harry countered, "what happened anyway" Harry continued   
"I'm not quite sure, one minute I was painting a picture of you" With that She blushed furiously and continued "and then the next thing I knew I was falling".   
"Well we should proably go see Dumbledore" Harry stated   
"Good idea" Ginny chorused.   
With that subconicously they walked hand in hand up to the headmasters office. They stood staring at the gargolye randomly guessing passwords.   
"Butterfinger" Harry asked. And with that the Gargolye moved aside. Ginny and Harry quickly moved up the staircase and without knocking baraged into the Headmaster's office. It seemed that they had inturupited somthing important as many wizards were gathered around a oblong shaped table.   
"Harry, Just the lad I'd been thinking Of" Dumbledore stated.  
"It seems that you and Ms. Weasley have saved me a trip to the qudditch pitch to find you two" he continued. "Harry, this is the Order of the Phoneix, they are a group of Whitches and wizards who are fighting against voldermort, Almost like the resistance during world war II. Usually, students are not inducted but with the times being what they are we are willing to inducte you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into the OOF. While being in this group gives you great power it also gives you great responcibilty. Are you willing to accept my invitations?"  
  
"Defiently Proffesor" Harry and Ginny choursed.  
"Excelent, well in that case Harry I have a important mission for the OOF that I was hoping that you would be able to take care of for me. It won't be dangerous or exciting but you will be able to become acustom to the regulations and the doings of the Order" said Dumbledore  
  
"Defiently" said Harry   
"well in that case here are the paticulars of the mission" Dumbledore said...  
  
A:N Suckers im not giving u the satisfaction of what Harry's about to do im hoping for at least 3 reviews of this chapter and then ill post the next one. Don't worry i already have it thought up.. PLEASE R/R it would make me so Happy and ud get a free shout out :) CPSmily 


	7. CH 6 um ya its just another day

A:N ok heres the deal my computer (the one im typin on right now) is being a really tempermental peice of junk.However, i have some ideas so ill keep typin and updating. PLease R/R or i'll be very sad  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter and crew? If so then why would I be writing fanfiction right now if I could be swimming in an Olympic sized swimming pool of jell-O?  
  
Harry Potter and the Story With no Title as of Now Ch 6  
  
It was another average crystal clear and sunny day in my small home town of New Valley wyoming, (note i don;t live in wymoning nore do i no if there really is a new valley wyoming, if there is i don't mean what i say about your town) and I hated it. It always seemed to be sunny where i lived and it was really starting to piss me off. Sunny this sunny that, why for once could it not just rain or hail or even just have a a cloud rear its ugly head out in the sky. I had just woken up and was wondering if I should continue writing my satrical script on subarian americana life which i hoped to publish into a major film at some other date. "Nah" I thought to myself,"I'd rather go to the movies...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Checkmate" Ron said to Harry as they played a game of wizards chess outside next to the lake.   
"Wana play again?", Ron asked.   
"Uh sorry, I got to go" Harry said as he scrambled to his feet and started briskly walking towards the castle.   
"hum, I wonder what that's about" Ron mused to himself "well if Harry's off doing his thing I guess I'll go find Hermione...  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
I had finally decided to go see a movie because frankly I wasn't in a mood to do much else and I had nothing better to do. It was just the kind of movie I needed to watch to get my head thinking as to what to do this long boring summer. I live in a small town of less then 10,000 where there is nothing to do and the only thing to do on weekends is go cow tipping.   
I was thinking of what my next Harry Potter fanfiction would be about as I lazily walked towards the payphones in the lobby. Slowly I made my way through the enormous crowd and as I reached the bank of payphones I saw a kid, around my age of 15, who looked eerily like Harry Potter. "Gee", I thought to myself "he'd make a pretty good Harry Potter in the next movie". That was when the raven haired boy approached me and said " hi I'm Harry Potter". (I was thinking of ending it there but then everyone who reviews or anyone for that matter would be like that was way too short)  
"Yeah , I replied jokingly , "and I'm Albus Dumbledore".  
The youth then preceded to lift up his mop of hair and show me a lightning blot shaped scar.   
"Wow", I muttered, "you either burnt yourself with a lighting blot shaped piece of wire, or , noticing his bloodshot eyes for the first time, you were probably high on something and decided to chizzle a lighting bolt into your forehead." With that I reached around his lanky arms, distributed my 25 cents into the payphone and was about to call my mom to pick me up when the boy interrupted me once more.  
"Albus Dumbledore sent me to find you Chris" he said.   
"Sure" I responded while rolling my eyes. I then proceeded to dial my phone number and I heard my mom pick up.  
"Mom, the movie is over you can come and pick me up" I told her.  
"Yeah sure hang on Chris" she said in a distracted tone.  
I thought something was up so I asked her "mom is anything wrong ?"  
"No" , she responded "It's just that there is this Albus Dumbledore character here who says that he sent some Harry Potter person to pick you up".  
"Hah good joke mom, I'll be waiting for you" and with that I hung up the payphone.  
"Harry" then preceded to take out a twelve inch and stick point it at a movie stub on the ground.  
"Oh, and let me guess that's your magic wand" I stated scarcastilcy.   
"Yup" he answered. He then proceeded to mutter some Latin words and the stub rose effortlessly into the air.   
"Wow that's some magic" I said not at all impressed. "It was just the heating vent underneath the stub turned on rising it up into the air", I explained pointing at the vent below where the stub once was.   
"Fine if you want to see some real magic take my hand" he stated. He then forcibly grabbed my hand and with a *pop* we where gone...  
  
****************************************************************8  
(I was going to end it as a cliffy there but I don't know how much more I'll be able to type this week so I'll keep going)  
  
With another *pop* we reappeared in my living room. There I noticed a man wearing a long cloak with an extremely long silvery beard.   
"Let me guess" I said "you must be Albus Dumbledore" as I went and shook his hand.   
"Take a seat Chris, this could take some explaining to do" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore then explained that he had been sent as a liaison by Minster Fudge to recruit me as part of a program.  
"You see Chris, even Muggles like yourself have some magical power hidden deep within yourself.. All you need is to release this power outwards. This being said Minster fudge and the Unspeakables came up with a plan to recruit Muggles in our war against Voldermort. There theory was that if a person became so caught up in the magical world then possibly their actual magic level would increase. The unspeakables have been keeping tabs on you for about a year now and we have watched your magic grow to an astonishing level. Therefore, we want you to come to Hogwarts and train like a normal wizard. We have gone through your records and seen that you are very bright, all you have to do is apply yourself."  
I took a deep breath and let the enormity of what he had just said seep in. "So what your are saying is that the unspeakables are like the muggle CIA and have been keeping tabs on me for a year so that I can be incorporated into your program."  
"Yes" Dumbledore responded.  
"Oh I get it", the realization of what had actually transpired rushing from my brain "you published the books so that people would get hooked on them , in hope that their magical levels would rise and that they could become witches and wizards that could be used to help in the fight against Voldermort. Therefore, all the stuff about voldermort being back is true and your world really exists.'  
"Very good" Dumbledore said.   
"So do I have to pay any money or anything to go to Hogwarts ?" I inquired  
"No you will be on a magical scholarship, you will still have to pay for supplies and what not but your education will be payed in full by the ministry". responded Dumbledore  
"But how will I catch up to everyone else in my year ?" I asked.   
'Well you will leave with Harry and I now, via floo powder and later tonight professor mcgonical (spelling) will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies" Dumbledore answered, "after that you will work with each of the professors for the rest of the summer to get you up to speed on everything you know".  
I hastily went up to my room and packed a bag and then told my mom that I would write to her as soon as I got there. With that I threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and bellowed "Dumbledore office". I stepped into the fire place and it felt like I was on one of those spinny things at the playground that you run around and jump on. Before I knew what was happening I was inside a weirdly decorated office looking at a phoenix.   
After I got myself partially acquainted with the castle professor mcgonical and I were off to Diagon Alley. First, I purchased some robes and supplies and then I went and got my wand from Ollivanders. The old man really freaked me out but after about 40 wands I found the right wand. It was 13 and half inches made of cherry with a phoenix feather inside. Ollivanders said it was good for charms, I suspected that he was right, but what would I know I was just a muggle.   
I had just finished purchasing myself my required books and some for light reading ( a thousand page book on how to become an amigauis (sp) and a book on how to curse your friends) when I decided I needed a pet. I went into the magical pet shop (can't remember the name) and was contemplating what to buy when I saw an oddly colored phoenix. It was blue and orange and I knew instantly that was the animal which I wanted. I bought the phoenix which I named Nicolosi (after my crazy history teacher) and, was about to go get an ice cream before meeting Mcgonical at the leaky couldron ,when I saw a blinding flash of white light and saw a vison of people in black robes attacking Diagon alley. In the vison I heard the big central clock strike 6, then the vison was over and I had the strongest sense of deja vu. All of a sudden the big clock struck 6 and I had a feeling of foreboding fear. That was when all heck broke loose...........  
  
A:N well that's all for now. Hoped u liked it please leave some constructive critism or what not but please review. Thanx I ll try to post again by Saturday if I can. 


	8. CH 7 Diagaion alley and teh sorting

A:N well here comes another I hope u like it   
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Yeah I own harry potter (big bouncer type guys in white uniforms come up and drag me kicking and screaming to a metal hospital)  
  
Harry Potter and the story with no title as of now CH 7   
"So where did you go this afternoon?" Ron asked Harry as they idely chatted in the Gryfindor commen room.   
"I was on a mission for the OOP" Harry responded  
"The what?" Ron exclamed"   
"The OOP, you know the Order of the Phoneix, oh and you and Hermione are also memebers" with that Harry went on explaing about the OOP and what it did.   
Wihout warning, Dumbledore burst into the common room with a cold fury in his eyes   
"boys Diagon Alley has just been attacked by D.Es" he exclamied   
"we have to go to help stop them with the Auruors" he continued, "here is an instant Portkey it will take us dircetly to Diagon Alley" Harry, Ron and Dumbledore all grabbed onto the Portkey and then with a *pop* they were gone...  
  
*All of a sudden the big clock struck 6 and I had a feeling of foreboding fear. That was when all heck broke loose...........*   
  
With a bang, about 20 people wearing dark robes and masks popped out of no where. For a moment I stood perfectly still, wiling my body to move but not getting any results, as I thought of what to do.   
Finally after a few tense seconds, I kicked over the nearest round and white table (I was by the ice cream shop) and dove behind it. I felt a curse whiz by my ear and watched it shatter into the brick wall behind me. As I hunched my frame behind the table, facing the wall, I muttered reflecticus and knew that the glass window of the ice cream shop was now charmed to reflect any cureses or hexes back towards the street.   
Unfortunatly for me, I noticed a death eater coming towards my hiding place. Recalling what I had learnt about angles in geometry, I angled my curse (stupefy) off the window and into his chest. It was at that moment, that I wished there was a way that I could make sure that my curses would hit true. As if answering my prayers, the days edition of the Daily Prophet fluttered down to me. Glancing down to read the headline I smiled. "NEW charm discovered , lasercus an aiming charm was discovered yesterday...". Arming myself with the charm by muttering Lasercus, I watched amazed as a red dot (That as if coming from a muggle laser pointer) came pointing out of my wand. Thinking that now was better then later I sprinted from behind the table out into the street. Taking several death eaters by surprise, I stunned 3 more.  
That was when the Aurors showed up and along with other people wearing golden robes the chaos calmed down. After a few minutes one of the younger Aurors walked towards me and told me that I needed to give him a statement. I recounted everything I had done in Diagon Alley that afternoon, convenitly leaving out the part about the vison, and after that Professor mcgonical came up to me and we flooed back to Hogwarts.   
There in Dumbledore's office I explained everything, including the vision to him. He seemed satisfied with the answers I gave him and I left it at that.Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were all introuduced to me but Dumbledore would only tell them that I was an exchange student from America, he wouldn't tell them anything else. The next few days were fun as I became accustomed to the castle and got caught up with what I was supposed to have learnt by having practical lessons with all the teachers. Defense classes were taught by Dumbledore though, because he still hadn't found a candidate who would take the job. A few days later the day I was dreading had came to be, my first lesson with Snape. (Was going to leave as a cliffy there but the chapter is just too short so I won't)  
"Good Morning professor' I chimed, a little to cheerful I might add as I had been eating pixie sticks for 3 hours the night before studying all the information I had learned so far.   
"Sit down Palmer" Snape said curtly, as if he didn't want to be there.   
"You know professor," I began, (uh oh I was beginning one of my famous rants which would not stop until I was finished) " your hair is rather greasy, I have some perts plus shampoo that I'm certain would do a great job on your hair, cause it doesn't look like you've washed it in like years. Also, while your at it washing your hair possibly, you can reach down and grab that stick that's stuck up your ass cause that too hasn't seen the light of day in like years. Possibly, if you were a little kinder to your students, and not half as biased towards your house, students might actually want you as their teacher." I concluded  
"Potter! 50 points from gryfindor" Snape bellowed Furiously.   
"Um professor, I'm not Potter, you can't take points away if school is not in session , and how do you know I'll be in Gryfindor." I responded.  
"Fine, whatever, lets just get this class over so when I see you again in 2 days (it was August 31st) I can take house points off" Snape replied   
It turned out that I wasn't half as bad a potion student as I thought I would be. It reminded me a lot of chemistry which I was taking in high school before Hogwarts.   
Two days quickly passed and soon it was time for the sorting feast. Because, I had been in Hogwarts all summer I didn't have to take the Hogwarts express or the boats across the lake but I did have to listen to Mcgonical's speech.  
She had just finished explaining how we were going to be split into houses and left momentarily to go and see if everything was ready. I felt very strange towering over a bunch of 11 year olds but I did my best to not show it. That was when one of the 1st years, Max Google, asked me a question I thought I'd never have to answer.  
"Um, excuse me mister, well what do we have to do to get into Hogwarts" he said nervously.   
*well you have to fight six mountain trolls* I mused to myself, but noticing his greenish complexion I told him that all he had to do was put on a hat. Mcgonical soon arrived and walked us into the great hall. I then stood back and listened to the craziest sorting song I had ever heard...  
  
The sorting rap   
  
Yo I'm the sorting hat and all I do is sort  
some of you might think I'm a dork  
if your brave and humble   
gryffindors for you   
sneaky and ambitions   
slythern awaits   
smart and intellectual   
ravenclaw seems like the pearly gates  
If hard working is your type   
then join the Hufflepuff hipe   
that's all for now   
Don't have a cow   
I'll be back next year so   
there is nothing to fear.  
(Fade out hip hop music)   
Then Mcgonical stepped forward and said the name of the first student who was to be sorted. Happily I noted that Max Google was proclaimed a gryfindor. When all the first years were done sorting and I was the only person left up there Dumbledore cleared his throat and began.   
"This is a transfer student from America Chris Palmer, I'm sure that you will all treat him with respect and dignity. Mr. Palmer if you will" with that he motioned for me to put the sorting hat on my head...  
(ok this is from harrys pov)  
Ron, Hermione and I were talking about the new American kid. He had been sitting with the sorting hat on his head for over 45 minutes and we were starting to get worried. Even Dumbledore was looking slightly confused. That's when something I would never thought I'd see happened. The sorting hat exploded into a trillion pieces and the kid just sat there on the three legged stool with a sheepish grin on his face...  
  
A:N well I hoped u like it please r/r next chappy we'll see my fate, more to come... 


	9. CH 9 the sorting part 2 and the first te...

A:N   
  
Disclaimer: yeah, I own Harry Potter, and look there is a pig flying   
  
  
  
*The sorting hat exploded into a trillion pieces and the kid just sat there on the three legged stool with a sheepish grin on his face...*  
  
The students were all stunned, some screamed but most of them just whispered amongst themselves. Dumbledore mentioned for me to go over to talk to him and in a hushed tone he asked me to explain what happened.  
"Well," I began "I put on the hat, and it started looking through my head. I was sotra mad at it as it could see all my private thoughts and stuff. So then the hat and I, had a debate on the merits and the demerits of having a magical item determine your future. While I was talking to it I thought about how the founder's created the hat. I guess I got a little too far into the inner resecies of the hat's mind, it must have activated some kind of self destruct button and then it exploded.  
"Ok" Dumbledore then cleared his throat ,"Ah students, it seems that Mr. Palmer penetrated the Sorting Hat's neurological defenses. This is the first time this has ever happened and I'm not quite sure in which house to place him." Then Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle and I knew he had a plan. "As I was explaining last year, it is important to increase magical cooperation in these dire days, with that in mind I've decided to have Mr. Palmer rotate houses weekly. Being alphabetical, this week he'll be in Gryiffindor, next Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And with that, let us eat."  
I sat down at the end of the Gryfindor table next to a couple of first years. The food was good and it seemed that no one wanted to talk to me. Not that I minded.   
After the feast I went up to the tower was told to go to the 5th room boys dormitory. I was tired after my long day and I quickly fell asleep.   
The first day of classes were interesting as many students came up to me and said hi. My first class was Potions and Snape didn't seem that bad, he even gave Gryfindor 5 points for having Harry and Ron make a correct numbing potion. Next was Herbology which was pretty cool. Lunch followed that and then I had DADA with the new Professor Figg. She was a nice middle age lady (around Sirus and Remus') age.   
The next few weeks passed by in a blur as I became adjusted to the new surroundings of Hogwarts. I did very well in my classes even though I didn't study for any of the exams and I usually only did my homework the night before it was due. I had gone through one full rotation of the houses and I was back with gryfindor for the week, Many students still didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to them It was the first weekend of October when Harry Potter ran into the common room at 8 o clock on a Saturday morning mumbling about needing a new commentator cause Lee had super umagaical Laryngitis and Madame Promfrey insisted that he stayed in the hospital till at least Monday.  
"Attention" , harry said " is anyone interested in being the commentator for today's quditch match between us and Slytherin as Lee has fallen ill?"   
He looked around with almost a begging look and then from behind the New York times that I was reading I said I'd do it/   
He seemed to not have noticed me. "Anyone please?" harry continued   
"I said I'd do it" I exclaimed  
"Um , ok" Harry said sort of nervously.   
"Just make sure that your out to the pitch by 10:30 for the match Palmer" stated Harry   
"Ay Captain" I responded.   
  
10:30 quickly arrived and there I was about to commentate my first ever quditch match when...  
  
A:N im tired so ill end it here. Also it's a decent cliffy. Please review just click the button that says review it wont bite. 


End file.
